Six Shots
by ringbearers-gaurdian
Summary: Six Shots to a gun. Six Shots to Sands'Life. Six looks at defining moments in Sands' life. Conisides with my Blood Series.
1. First Shot

Author's Note: These are six shorts, six looks into six different time periods of Sands' life as it conisides with my Blood Series. This gives little clues into what's going to come up in Blood in the Snow, and Blood in the Water. ;) All but shot six is pre-movie. Shot Six is post and the only reference to Cerise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sheldon Jeffrey Sands. He belongs to his respected creators. I just keep the muse. ;)

I don't own any of Nickleback's songs used here. I just really enjoy their music, and obivously, my muse does too.

**

* * *

****Never Again: **

He was perched on the roof over his room, in the warm Texan night. Two floors below him, in the dinning room, he could hear the arguing, the breaking of glass. Sheldon snorted before lighting another cigarette, musing bitterly that if his discovered the 14 year old was smoking it, it'd be the whipping post again.

He sighed, leaning back on the shingles and looking up at the slowly appearing stars, as he listened to his mother and her boyfriend aruging. The boy friend that wanted to 'teach' Sheldon how to be a man. "Fuck you." Sheldon muttered with a sneer.

He wanted to go HOME! Real home, back with his father, and brothers and sister. But there were only two ways out of this one.

He ran his hand through his dirty sable hair, pushing the long bangs out of his face, fingering the bruise under his left eye, as he drew a long drag off the cigarette.

**Two ways out. **

_**"Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
**You're just a child,With a temper  
**Haven't you heard, "Don't hit a lady"?  
**Kickin' your ass, Would be a pleasure."  
_


	2. Second Shot

It's Too Bad

**Two Ways Out**

He kept reminding himself this as he put one foot infront of the other down the road, listening to the cars pass him by at high speeds. He kept walking, the gravel crunching under his worn sneakers.

He hoisted his back pack higher up on his shoulder and lit his last cigarette. He wasn't exactly sure when he was going to get another, so he stopped, to savor this one.

He stood on the side of the road on that gray morning, watching the cars drive by while he smoked the cigarette.

**It's Too Bad**

Too bad indeed. He chunked his cigarette butt down the incline and turned back to the road, sticking out his thumb.

A pickup truck slowed down and stopped a bit infront of him. Sheldon sprinted up to it as the man inside rolled down the window. "Where ya headed, lad?" The man asked him.

"Cross the boarder, headin' up north." Sheldon answered him.

"Hop in, I'll give ya a lift in t' Oklahoma, where I'm headed." The man replied with a nod.

Sheldon grinned wryly, opened the beat up door and hoped in. "Thanks." He said to the man, noticing the pack of cigarettes on the dash board. "Mind if I bum one off ya?" Sheldon asked the man.

"Nah, go ahead." The man replied, pulling back out on the road. Sheldon grabbed the pack of cigarettes, and lit one, rolling down his window, resting his elbow on the frame as he watched the scenery pass in silence.

_"It's too bad, Too late  
So wrong, So long  
It's too bad that  
We had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, Let's talk_"


	3. Third Shot

**Where the Good Times Gone.**

**Too Bad**. It was really. Really too bad, that his father had to disapprove of his choice. Really too bad that his brothers wanted to disown him. Too bad that his sister didn't cry when he said goodbye.

Sheldon Jeffrey Sands stood on the edge of the cliff, looking into the distance. His hands thrust in his pockets. He swallowed hard, trying to push his emotions back down. Trying to push his demons away.

He'd dropped his biological surname, for his second middle name, Sands. And that's how it was going to be from now on. Sands. He had him and only him to look after his self. So be it.

But he couldn't help it. He missed his brothers, Antony and Danny. He missed his sister, Moria. He missed his father, Michael.

**Where The Good Times Gone?**

A chilly wind blew through him, ruffling his hair and clothes, but still Sheldon didn't move from the cliff as he stared. Looking. Searching. Not finding.

**_"Where the good times gone?  
All the stupid fun  
And all that shit we've done  
Where the good times gone?  
Well I still don't know_.**

_You can bribe the devil  
You can pray to God  
You can sell off ,Everything you got_

_And you still won't know  
Where the good times gone?_"


	4. Forth Shot

**Figured You Out.**

**Where the good times gone?** He wondered that for the umpteenth that night, as he took a swig from the whiskey bottle. The speed he'd taken earlier was making him restless. With the bottle only half empty, he chunked it into the wall.

The bitch had walked out! She got him started on this shit, and then she walked out! Like it was his fault! She claimed she couldn't figure him out.

**Figured You Out.**

Well he'd figured her out. When she couldn't take the pressure, when she couldn't let him out do her, she'd up and left.

Well, Fuck it! He thought. He could still have fun with out her. He didn't need the blonde bitch in his life any more anyway!**She wasn't going to bother him, EVER again.**

Everything else in his life was going well, his training at the Farm was almost over. He was pushing to be the best and God damn it! He was going TO BE the BEST!

_"And I love the way you pass the check  
And I love the good times that you wreck  
And I love your lack of self respect  
While you're passed out on the deck  
**I love my hands around your neck  
**_

_And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out."_


	5. Fifth Shot

**Feelin' Way Too Damn Good. **

The life of newly weds. Sheldon didn't see what the big deal was. Nothing had changed. They went through the same daily routines they did when they were dating. Half the time she didn't even know he was there. He was like the wall paper.

He stood at the window, looking out, thinking. **He'd figured her out**, but she had yet to do the same for him. And maybe that's the way it was supposed to be. Maybe he was meant to be a mystery to her. She always said that's what drew her to him. But the more Sheldon remained a mystery to her, the more he knew how it was going to end.

**Feelin' Way Too Damn Good. **

He felt that way. And he knew it. They'd have to crash sooner or later. It was a spontaneous wedding, spur of the moment, and he KNEW! He knew he was going to regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But he was going to regret it. And where was that going to leave her?

"_**Everytime I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down  
And where it lands is when it should**  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
**Cuz something's gotta go wrong  
Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good**_**"**


	6. Sixth Shot

**How You Remind Me**

The **feeling had been way to damn good**. And it had been wrong. Sheldon Jeffrey Sands had crashed and burned!

He wanted to bash his head against the brick wall while the little chiclet boy stood front him. Just...bash the livin' shit out of it! Go out in a blaze of fire.

He had to pay now. To pay for all the crooked little schemes he'd ran. For all the sitting up and watching them fall.

She'd told him, three years ago. WHY hadn't he listened to her! If he didn't listen to any one else, WHY hadn't he listened to his Cherry?

_"**Never made it as a wise man  
**I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
**Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin'  
**And this is how you remind me "_

The words echoed in his head like a dull pain. "This is how you remind me of what I really am." So much power in those eleven little words. Eleven words, for the eleven commandments. He should've payed much more attention to them.

**_Thou Shall Not Get Caught._** Well, he got caught. 

_"It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story   
**This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
**Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, Yet, Yet, no no."  
_


End file.
